narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Raidō Namiashi
is a tokubetsu jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure who serves as an elite bodyguard to the Hokage. Background During his entrance ceremony into the Academy, Raidō was present when Obito Uchiha arrived late.Naruto chapter 599, pages 2-3 Not much else is known about Raidō's background except for the fact he is regarded highly for his assassination skills. He is also an elite guard to the Hokage. During his time serving under the Fourth Hokage, he was taught the Flying Thunder God Technique, the seal for which they have marked on the Fifth Hokage, so that they can travel to her at any time.Naruto chapter 562, page 12 Personality From what has been seen of him, he is a calm and collected person even during battle. He is also described as strict, and methodical in his actions. Appearance Raidō's most distinct feature is probably the weal-like scar on his face, running across the bridge of his nose and down across the left side of his face. He has brown spiky hair, dark eyes and wears the standard attire of the Konoha shinobi complete with a forehead protector and the standard flak jacket. He also tends to wear small appendages on his hand ranging from black bandages to metal rings on his fingers.Naruto chapter 93, page 6''Naruto'' chapter 99, page 2''Naruto'' episode 63 As a child, he wore a red coloured bandage over the bridge of his nose and a red shirt with white trimmings.Naruto chapter 604, pages 3-4 Abilities A well noted veteran shinobi who supports the village with his extensive experience and skills, Raidō is known throughout Konoha as a prominent assassin. Given his status as a guard for the Hokage and the fact that the Sound Four needed to activate the second stage of their cursed seals in order to defeat him and Genma Shiranui, is a testament to the fact that he is a formidable shinobi.Naruto chapter 186, page 2 Kenjutsu Raidō is skilled in kenjutsu, which was displayed when Hidan and Kakuzu attempted to kill Kotetsu and Izumo, Raidō successfully attacked, and fended off Kakuzu with a unique sword called "Kokutō", which resembles a katana with a darkened, non-reflective surface, which is also coated in poison. Ninjutsu Space–Time Ninjutsu Raidō has also shown some aptitude with Space–Time Ninjutsu as he is able to use the Flying Thunder God Technique which was taught to him by the Fourth Hokage due to their being part of the Hokage Guard Platoon. However, unlike Minato, Raidō has to use this technique in conjunction with Genma and another shinobi.Naruto chapter 562, pages 13, 15 Part I Chūnin Exams Arc Raidō was present at the meeting where the Third Hokage announced the news of Hayate Gekkō's death. After the Hokage explained about Kabuto, Orochimaru's spy, he suggested canceling the exams, but was talked out of it by Anko, Kakashi, and the Hokage, due to Orochimaru's earlier warning. During the final rounds of the Chūnin Exams, Raidō stayed in the box seat with the Third Hokage. He kept the Third informed about what was going on and communicated the Third's wishes to the other ninja involved with the exams. When the invasion of Konoha began, Raidō was attacked by the Sound Four, disguised as the Fourth Kazekage's bodyguards, to keep him from helping the Third Hokage. Despite being wounded and rendered unconscious by several kunai to his chest, he survived and made a full recovery. Sasuke Retrieval Arc Some time later, Raidō was sent on a difficult mission with Genma Shiranui, Iwashi Tatami, and Shizune. During a break on their way back, Raidō and Genma went to check out suspicious movements that they had detected and encountered the Sound Four once again. In order to beat Raidō, the Sound Four had to activate the second level of their cursed seals, leaving Raidō gravely injured, and in need of medical attention. Shizune stabilised their conditions and she and Iwashi took them back to Konoha for further treatment. While recuperating in the hospital, they spoke to Tsunade telling her what had happened. They noted that the Sound Four were no longer using the arts of shinobi and that genin could not be sent to confront them. Part II Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Raidō appeared in Part II as a member of the Nijū Shōtai. In the anime, the team scoped out a known Akatsuki bounty station where they accost an associate of the organisation. After stating that they would send him to Ibiki Morino to be interrogated, they then launched a stake-out of the area. After receiving a message from Asuma Sarutobi's group, Raidō and his group mobilised to provide back up to the team in their confrontation with two Akatsuki members. When Hidan and Kakuzu are distracted by Aoba's crows, Raidō, dressed in black, attempted a sneak attack on Kakuzu with his Kokutō in the flurry of crows. Kakuzu was, however, able to defend against it, but from the attack, Raidō gained valuable intelligence on Kakuzu's abilities and also gave Kotetsu and Izumo a chance to free themselves from his grasp. He later stands with Aoba as Asuma imparts his final words to his team before dying. He then covered Asuma's face with his cloak as it began to rain, and stated that his death befitted a true shinobi. He later attended Asuma's funeral with the rest of the villagers, mourning his death. Shinobi World War Arc After the start of the Fourth Shinobi World War, the Allied Shinobi Forces learned that Akatsuki's forces will be marching through the Land of Frost. Raidō was sent there to organise the evacuation of the daimyō and the other citizens of the country. Afterwards, he is tasked with guarding the daimyō in their safe house along with Genma Shiranui. While on duty, he and Raidō conversed about the daimyō and their argument over the naming of medals they would hand out after the war was over. Raidō wondered how they could be so carefree in such a time, finding their conversation about the medals too trivial. However, Genma told him not to make fun of them as it was their job and that without medals they wouldn't know what was honourable and what wasn't. Genma then told him that if he just stood around thinking of medals, he'd never get one, and to remain alert as they were going to relocate soon. As Black Zetsu located the daimyō, he was intercepted by Mei Terumī. Raidō alongside Genma, Chōjūrō and the rest of her team arrived shortly after to back her up. After Naruto's shadow clone arrived on the battlefield and crashed into a tree after being sidestepped by Black Zetsu, Raidō exclaimed that Naruto had not changed much and still rushed into battle without thinking. While battling Black Zetsu, he marvelled at Chōjūrō and his sword Hiramekarei. He, Genma and and another shinobi later prepared to use the Flying Thunder God Technique to transport Mei to the front-lines of the battlefield as per Shikaku Nara's orders. He informed Mei that while they could use the technique, they had to do so altogether and apologised for being so packed together. As soon as Tsunade, who is marked with the seal, was transported to the battlefield, they transported Mei to the front-lines. He later stood with his team-mates behind the Kage as they confronted Madara Uchiha. As Mei and A engaged Madara in battle, the third member of the Hokage Guard Platoon prematurely anticipated his defeat, Genma however, noted the extension of damage inflicted upon the surroundings by the enemy and warns his partner to stay focused while Raidō commented that there was no way to just force their way through. Dodai then enlisted their help to go after the Kabuto-controlled Mū, who had begun to emerge from the debris. The four men then gave chase to him but their target is soon slapped away by A who was attacking Madara. As the battle between the Kage and Madara waged on, they continued to give chase to the evasive Mū. With the Impure World Reincarnation released, Raidō watched alongside his comrades as Mū was enveloped in a light of sorts before beginning to deconstruct. Trivia * "Namiashi" means "walking pace" while "Raidō" means "following blindly". * According to the databook(s): ** His favourite phrase is . * In the manga chapters 327, and 328, Raidō's hair is dark-coloured instead of light-coloured. References de:Raidou Namiashi es:Raidō Namiashi